


Unfixable?

by KillerAkuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Swaptale - Freeform, UFsansxUSPapyrus - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerAkuma/pseuds/KillerAkuma
Summary: He was broken and had very little hope that he could be anything else.He was ready for it all to end, for it all to stop and not restart.He was ready to die...But something, someone wouldn't let him.And he was sure he had fallen for them.





	1. Prologue

Broken.

That was the best word to describe him; he was broken and needed help, which would never be given to him. For in this world, in this universe it was 'Kill or be killed,', and the only reason he wasn't killed was because of his brother.

His boss.

His fierce and powerful boss, the very being that was keeping him alive, the very being protecting him and the very person that was causing him to be in so much pain. He loved boss, he submits and do as he's told, he would accept the beatings and the harsh treatment, only because boss always said, 'I'm trying to toughen you up and make you stronger'. He didn't think it made a difference but he never refused of tried to fight back from the beatings, just accepting them with very little resistance.

But now, he wanted to rest.

His body and very soul ached, and he was tired. He just wanted a break, from his boss, from the beating and just from life itself. He wanted the world to stop just long enough for him to heal and gain what little sanity he had left. He wanted and needed just a small break from his reality, and so here, he was.

The snow crunching beneath his shoes, snowflakes swaying and twirling in the breeze as they made their way to the white ground and the tall trees, his shallow breaths clouding into front of his face as he quickly looked over his shoulder. Sweat rolling down his face as he tried to regain the breath he had lost from running.

He ran from his boss.

He was hiding in the forest – though he would be found soon as he came here often – but as he trekked through the quiet forest, it was that brief moment of peace. The slight chance that one day, his world would be as quiet and peaceful as the forest.  He was dreaming but he had hope, which was very quickly snuffed out as he heard the heavy footfalls behind him. His body tensed as he slowly turned around as the steps ceased, his white pupils becoming pinpricks as he looked up at his boss, a scowl firmly put upon his face.

“B-boss… I-I-I’m… s-s-sorry…” He shook as he slowly made his way closer to him, his cold bones stiff from fear as he looked towards the ground, his head hanging low as he fiddled with the red spiked collar around his neck.

“SANS! What have I told you about running from me, from your punishments? And for this, I’ll make sure it’s worse.”


	2. A Broken Heart

One – a fist to the head.

Two – a kick to the ribs.

Three – a heel to his cracked eye socket.

Each hit sent a new wave of pain and yet boss didn’t stop, not even after cries and begs left his throat as he tried with what very little energy to block the blows. Marrow seeped and crimson magic flowed out of broken bones and crack limbs, his entire body shaking as he gasped and wheezed under boss’ heavy boot. A smirk on his lips as he gazed over his work, scoffing as Sans tried to wriggle free, only getting a kick to the side as he walked away, “Get out of my sight, Scum!”

“Y-yes b-boss.” Shaking arms struggled with all their might to push up his broken body onto his feet, his legs shaking as crimson tears gather in the corner of his eyes, threatening to roll down bruised and cracked cheekbone. He clench his teeth as he released a low hiss, limping towards the stairs and attempting to climb them but only to fall down on them. His breathing grew hard as he managed to use the last of his strength to crawl up the stairs and disappear behind his door. His curled in form leaning against the breaking door, the tears that brim in his eye sockets slowly began to cascade down as he muffled his hiccups with his beaten hands. His entire being trembled as moved one of his hands over his chest, pulling out his beaten and dulled soul, several chips and fractures appearing in it as another small crack ran along to another, nearly form a crack all the way through.

A shaky laugh escaped his lips as he pushed his soul back into his chest, looking up towards the roof as endless tears ran down his skull, a weak smile on his lips. If this kept up, Boss will kill him; his weakened soul can’t handle much more, but is that a bad thing?

If his soul gives out, he won’t have to deal with beatings, work and reality itself.

Maybe disappearing doesn’t sound so bad; perhaps that’s what he needed.

His lips twitched into a sad smile as he pushed himself away from the door, crawling over to the makeshift bed – that consisted of blankets and a couple pillows on the floor – he sat on his bed and used what little magic left to heal some of the more major breaks. He sighed; his eyes dropping as he slowly lowered himself onto his back, falling into a restless sleep.

“SANS! GET UP ALREADY! IF YOU’RE NOT DOWN IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, YOU WON’T HAVE LEGS TO RUN WITH!” His boss’ yells made him jump begrudgingly from his bed, quickly straightening his clothing before running down the stairs, only to trip and fall on his stomach on the last one. Boss scoffed at him and spitting out a ‘useless’ before he turned and headed towards the door. He tapped his boot against the ground as Sans hurriedly ran over to him, Boss pulling on the golden chain connect to his collar dragging him to his post in the forest.

Sans stumbled on his feet as he tried to be in step with his boss’ wide strides, gasping as his boss’ pulled him harshly forward. Falling face first into the snow as he pushed himself up, looking down to the ground as boss gave him warnings, “Now, if I catch you sleeping, at Grillby’s or leaving your post, you’ll receive a punishment. Understood?!”

“U-understood Boss.” Sans didn’t look up, just played with the hem of his sweater until boss huffed and walked away, mumbling things under his breath. Sans slowly moved to sit in his sentry station, the cold wind biting at his bones like a hungry dog, his worn jacket doing very little to keep out the bitter wind. The wind howling as the trees swayed and danced to it, his gaze being stuck to the trees as small flurries of snowflakes twirled and turned. A faint grin appearing as his golden tooth gleamed, his tired gaze watching the peaceful dance.

Peaceful.

Such funny word, in a universe like this.

His eyes drooped as his head fell forward, his eyes closing only to be snapped back open. No, he can’t sleep. He can’t. He needs to stay awake.

The hours ticked by, the only thing keeping him awake was the chips he was digging in his arms, small droplets of marrow rising from the chips. His head snapped up at the crunch of footfalls, his gaze meeting Dogamy and Dogaressa.

He looked at them quizzically as they moved towards him, axes raised as they smirked down at him, Dogamy chuckling, “Look what we got here, dear. A lil’ lost skeleton… Should we return him or put him down?”

Sans eyes widened in horror, slowly backing away from his post as Dogaressa swung down, nearly cutting off his arm but instead causing a small cut, “Put him down of course!”

Sans turned on his heal, running into the cover of the trees as he tried to escape the crazy dogs. His breath clouding in front of him as he heard loudening footsteps behind him, an ear-piercing scream being torn from his throat as an axe was dug into his shoulder, his body falling to the snow cover ground. Crimson marrow seeped from the wound and slowly began to gather on the snow as his eye flashed a brilliant red, his collapsed form trying to get the thrown axe out of his shoulder, but it was futile as Dogamy stood on his back. He pulled the axe out with a satisfying crack as bones collapsed and broke away from the weapon.

The dog on him froze as he growled before dropping the hilt of his axe on Sans’ skull, making black spots to appear in his vision and newly form crack to appear as the weight was lifted off him as both dogs ran away. He laid there confused as he breathed heavily, faint cracking being heard as he let out a pained laugh, his sobs making him choke on it.

This was it.

He was finally going to die.

His brother, his Boss appeared in his darkening vision as he reached out a trembling hand, smiling weakly towards him as he cough and spat out crimson, tears rolling down his cheeks. His soul trembling and struggling to stay whole as Boss’ eyes were wide, his fast foot falls running over to him as he cursed.

A faint and weak bit of warmth spread across the wound as his eyes slowly fell closed, his brother yelling as the world around him warped and slowly fell to black. The cracks that had already form on his soul making it so much easier for him to fall apart, and he was glad his brother was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm new here and I'm still exploring the site. So, I hope you like my story and I'm sorry if there is any Grammar or Spelling that's wrong.  
> Well,  
> KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!


	3. The Difference

Howls, no not of wolves or living creatures, but the wind. The wind tumbling and turning through the trees to crash against a small and frail looking form. The form shaking, trembling as panicked eyes darted around, landing on nothing as they continued to search for a monster hiding in the dark.

Though there was nothing.

Just the whistle of the wind as shadows loomed. Monsters screeched and screamed to be heard, but this was nothing but his mind.

Stuck he was.

Stuck in his mind that was plagued with shadows.

Darkness.

The very thing that haunted him.

Eyes.

The things that watched but did not see.

He was alone, no one to hear him.

No one to help him.

No one to comfort him.

He was alone, as the shadows dragged at his ankles and pulled him into the dark abyss. His strangled cries falling to the ground lifelessly as he thrashed to be freed.

Hopeless.

All of his attempts were hopeless and yet he fought.

He fought to be freed and yet it only made the abyss crave him more.

More and more.

A scream pierced the stilled area as it echoed in the empty forest, his eyes snapping open as his harsh breaths choked him to the point where he began to cough up crimson marrow onto the white snow. His chest heaving as his fingers dug into the cold ground, his body trembling as the crunch of snow met him.

He froze as his eyes darted up, his vision swimming from the quick movement but what his blurry gaze saw made tears of sorrow and a sliver of hope glint in his faintly glowing sockets. His chest ached and burned as fat tears rolled down from his eye sockets, his hands digging further into the snow as he pushed himself up and reached towards the being, sobbing out, “B-boss…”

His arm gave out as he closed his eyes and hit the cold ground once again; his sobbing and movement not helping the large wound freely bleeding. His vision began to swirl as he felt the cold ground leave from underneath him, his body being brought close to a warm chest. His eyes sockets slowly fell shut again as he was held tightly, the creature’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

**. . . . .**

Today was, as usual, Sans yelling at him to get up and slowly making his way out the door. He looked towards the sky, his breath clouding as snowflakes danced and twirled to the ground. He dug in his orange pockets as he shuffled his feet through the snow, his gaze looking lazily at the ground in front of him as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling the grey cloud. The smoke rolling out from under his hoodie and through the gaps in his teeth, clouding around his skull before disappearing into the air around him.

The faint crunch of his feet in the snow was completely drowned out when he was only meters from his station and a shrill scream broke through the trees, piercing the air. The cigarette hanging between his teeth fell to the ground as he took off in the direction of the scream, it sounded like his brother.

Sans.

He had to get to Sans!

His right eye flashed a vibrant orange as he slowly broke into the clearing, breath uneven as his gaze fell onto the crimson snow, and splatters of red surrounded a small form struggling to stay conscious. The figure snapped his head up, tearstained cheekbones and marrow running from his sharp-toothed mouth, scarlet eyes staring at him in a pleading manner as he stuttered and sobbed weakly, “B-boss…”

His small skeletal hand reached toward Pappy as he watched the figure fall back to the ground, the small skeleton’s eye sockets slowly beginning to fall shut. Papy gasped as he quickly ran over and picked up the skeleton, holding him to his chest as he turned on his heel and teleported to Dr. Undyne office. “Undyne! It’s an emergency!”

A slender fish woman with fiery red hair ran into the room, golden eyes peered through red rectangular glasses as they landed on the heavily wounded skeleton in Papy’s arms. She gasped as she narrowed her eyes in concentration, pulling her scarlet hair back into a ponytail, “P-put them down on the table! Papyrus, wait in the next room!”

Papy sat the small skeleton down; his orange jumped being stained a bright crimson as he watched the skeleton release small wheezes of breath, body shaking like a leaf in the breeze. He looked at him before Undyne pushed him to the side, automatically trying to stop the flow of marrow.  He walked out of the room, sitting down in the next room as he rested his head on his hands, sighing, “Which Sans did I just save?”

Papyrus sat there staring off into the distance for what felt like hours as he was snapped from his thoughts by Undyne, a tired sigh leaving her lips as she brushed loose strands of hair out of her face, “He’s stable for now… Papy, is this one of those alter universe Sanses? If so, I feel bad for him. He’s pretty beaten up and whoever did that to him was intending to kill him and almost did... Watch him; I have to go check on something.”

Undyne straightened her glasses as she walked past Papy, who slowly walked back into the room, a drip attached to the small skeleton’s soul as his shoulder and ribs were bound in bandages. Papy stared at the skeleton, dark circles appearing around the unconscious skeleton’s sockets as he steadily dozed, chest rising and falling steadily. He slowly reached towards the skeleton’s skull, stopping and noticing the crimson on his hood, all over his hood.

Sighing, he pulled the hoodie over his head, revealing his exposed bones as he inspected all the crimson on his clothing, he’d have to get Sans to wash this. He wrapped her dirty hoodie around his waist as he leaned over the small form, his hands gently reaching into his rib cage and pulling out the red soul. Papy’s hands began to glow a faint green as some of the smaller cuts and scrapes began to heal until there was nothing there.

After a couple of minutes of healing, the skeleton began to stir, slowly cracking open its eyes sockets as Papy put the red soul back into the other’s chest. “Heya fella, you feeling alright?”

The ruby pinpricks slowly scanned over Papy’s face, them shrinking to near nonexistence, as the wounded skeleton shot up into a sitting position, realising a long hiss through sharpened teeth. Papy jumped at the sudden movement, taking a step back as he rested his hands on his hips, to regain his casual appearance. “Calm down, s-”

“B-boss! I-I’m s-s-sorry…” The smaller form began to shake as he pulled his slender legs to his chest, shaking as he lifted his one usable arm over his head, protecting his skull to the best of his ability. Papy stared with wide eyes as he noticed a small gathering of crimson on the edge of his sockets.

“Heya… Uh, pal,” Papyrus hesitatingly reached forward, resting his phalanges gently onto the skeleton’s exposed skull, rubbing small circles on it. At first, when his fingers touch the stalk skull, the smaller flinched and curled in tighter, Papy gave him a sadden look as he waited for the other to relax.

The small figure slowly looked up, scarlet eyes looking towards Papy with confusion as his trembling slowly stopped, still twitching slightly from the pain in his shoulder, “B-boss?”

“I don’t know this ‘Boss’ fellow, but I ain’t him. So, who are you, lil bud?” Papy narrowed his eyes slightly in curiosity as he watched the smaller skeleton’s hesitant actions and behaviour. He looked down, appearing to be in thought as he slowly looked up, not meeting Papy’s gaze as he stuttered out a quiet, ‘Sans’.

“Thought so… Well, I’m Papyrus. You can call me Pap or Papy, if ya like.” Papy’s features were soft as he bent down to the skeleton’s eye level, gently rubbing the stalk skull as he tightened the hoodie wrapped around his waist.

The other Sans nodded slightly, meeting Papy’s gaze for a second before looking down and away, cheeks flushing faintly as he looked away and around the lab. Papy chuckled, it rattling his bones slightly as he stood back up, reaching into his pocket to pull out another cigarette, “Well, if you’re feeling better and are able to walk, I’m gonna take you back to my place. You can stay there until we can get ya home.”

Papy lit the cigarette, as he looked towards Sans, holding out a large hand as the other just scowled at it. Papy tilted his head to the side faintly as he sighed, a cloud of smoke curling out between his teeth as he dropped his hand to his side, “Common lil’ guy, you’re probably hungry or want a decent nap on a bed…”

The others Sans just looked up at him, studying him as he slowly lowered himself of the medical bench, glancing at the IV still attached to his soul, gently pulling the needle out with a faint hiss. Sans threw on his ripped jacket, his shirt being in tatters on the floor next to the bench. The instant warmth that rushed to Sans was relaxing and comfortable as he adjusted the coat with his usable arm, his other arm hanging limply by his side, twitching faintly. A permeant scowl was on his features, as he looked around the area, jumping slightly when Papy placed a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s take a short cut.”

The ground around them warped, everything that was once colourful was sucked into the dark abyss but then a blinding flash, a white light made colour appear again. Sans swayed faintly from teleporting, grabbing onto the closest thing to keep him stable, this being Papy’s leg. Papy rose a figurative eyebrow as he looked down at him, chuckling slightly as gently pat the top of his head, “Now food?”

Papy slowly pulled away from Sans, ushering the smaller skeleton to the kitchen, “We have some left over taco meat and shells, ketchup, honey, mustar-”

“M-mustard…” Papy looked towards Sans, his eyes having a dreamy look as he drooled faintly. Papy looked at the skeleton and reached into the fridge to grab the ‘dreamy content’ for Sans. He looked at the yellow cylinder, stars appearing in his eyes as he snatched it from Papy’s grip, grunting out a ‘thank you’ as he consumed the thick golden liquid, humming slightly as he slowly lowered himself to the floor.

Sans couldn’t remember the last time he had consumed this heavenly liquid, after his brot-Boss had banned him from drinking it.

Oh, and by God it still tasted as amazing it did when he last had it months ago.

Sans hadn’t realised he’d been grinning as he glanced up at the ‘nice’ Papyrus, who was smirking in amusement towards him, placing the bud of his cigarette in the ash tray. He opened his mouth to say something but was shut off as the front door slammed open, flinching harshly causing a groan to escape his teeth as he hurt his shoulder. He narrowed his crimson gaze towards the loud incomer, who ran into the room shouting, “PAPYRUS~!”

The lil’ ball of blue energy launched itself toward the ‘nice’ boss, who still wasn’t wearing a shirt, unknown reasons why to him. Sans watched with careful eyes, still quietly suckling on mustard as the blue ball of spazz, jumped back and noticed him. His eyes narrowed toward the figure, silently daring him to touch him.

“Papy, who’s this?” Said person looked towards the starry eyed skeleton, resting a hand on his little shoulder.

“This is Sans, Sans…. Dear Toriel this gonna get confusing… Bro, you will be Blue and he’ll be Red. Okay?” The ball on energy cheer as he ran up to now dubbed Red’s face, inched from it as Red flinched away, his jacket slipping off his shoulder slightly to reveal bandages.

A lopsided grin crossed his features as he revealed his ever present sharp teeth, his golden tooth flashing as his crimson gaze burned into Blue, “H-hello, _Blue_.”


	4. Nightmares

“HELLO RED! I - The MAGICFIENT Sans – will give you a hug of friendship!” Blue wrapped his arms tightly around Red, his sockets widening as he let a choked cry. Pain flashed through his bones as he pushed Blue away, his breath uneven as he fell to the ground, his usable hand clutching at his chest. His eye glowing a dangerous crimson, teeth grit as beads of sweat ran down his skull, mustard laying on the ground near his feet.

“ _Don’t touch me…”_ His voice was low as it grated on the other’s ears; his glowing eye seemed to illuminate the area as the surrounding area darkened from his words, filling the air with tension. Papy was quick to be on his feet, pushing his brother behind him in a protective manner, his own eye flaring in warning.

Red seemed to falter, flinching away from Papy’s gaze and then proceed to grit his sharpened teeth, looking to the ground as he lowered his head. Papy stared at him for a moment longer; the way he had acted was in a submissive way, knowing that he wasn’t able to fight back and that he flinched when he had reached down. Papy sighed, he bent down to his height, gently placing his skeletal hand upon his head, speaking softly, "Hey Red, are you okay? My bro didn't know you were hurt, he didn't mean to hurt or cause you discomfort."

"I'm sorry Red, I didn't kno-" Blue was cut off by Red, who looked up and gave a shaky smile, moving closer to the wall as he tugged on the red collar on his throat, though it wasn't there. Red's eyes widened as he hadn't of realized that it was gone, his breath caught as he looked around the room quickly.

He pushed himself up onto his feet, mustard on the ground all but forgotten as he wandered around the kitchen, his eyes darting everywhere as he stopped and looked up at Papy with narrowed sockets, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Papy rose a figurative brow towards him, the smaller skeleton just gave out a low growl, his eyes flaring red.

"My collar! Where is it?! I NEED it!" Red's eye darted around once more before glaring fire at the other, his voice was high and panicked. He looked away, his back facing them as he raised his usable hand to under his crack socket, pulling on it faintly as dread filled him. If boss saw him without his collar he would be punished, he needed it right now.

"Hey chill Red," Papy knelt down resting his hand on Red's good shoulder, "It's probably back in the forest, we can look for it later, if yo-"

"No! N-now... I need it now, p-please." Crimson tears gather in the edges of his sockets as he curled his hand into a fist, the other lazily hanging in his pocket. His shoulders began to tremble as he breathed shakily, gasping for breath as Papy became alarmed by the smaller skeleton's panic.

"Okay! We'll go now." Papy grabbed a hold of Red and Blue before warping to the area that he found Red in, the snow still stained in a dulled crimson. Red stumbled away from Papy, his stomach doing a flip as he tried to keep the mustard down. Once it faded he went to the center of the red, digging in the snow with one hand as Blue stood back horrified by all the red littering the ground.

“P-papy…” Blue voice was shaky as he looked to his brother for answers, “W-what happened here?”

Papy knelt down, his large hands resting on his brother’s shoulder, his eyes softening as he spoke calmly, “I found Red here. I brought him to Undyne, she fixed him up but he has a lot of damage to the left side of his body. In all honesty, I’m surprised he’s even alive.”

Blue looked over to Red, who was digging in the snow like a mad man and gave a cry of relief. Blue narrowed his eye sockets to see what he held in his hand, a thick red band that was decorated in golden spikes a small tag that read ‘ _pet_ ’. Red had tears gathering on the edges of his sockets as he gave a shuddering chuckle, reaching to put it on only to winch and drop it.

Blue stood there, his eyes wide and unbelieving as he watched the skeleton struggle to put on the collar. He couldn’t do anything but watch as his eyes were fixed to the scarlet that had tainted the pure white. The snow - a cold substance that despite it's freezing touch was as pure as a new born - was easily tainted by a single droplet of blood or the smallest amount of dust. Blue would've never thought in his life time, that he'd ever see this much scarlet on the pure ground, and yet, he was gazing upon the ground that was basically bathing in it.

He quickly turned away, one of his small hands coming to rest upon his skull as he forced a small smile. Papy frowned slightly at the sight of Red struggling to put on the thick band, a sigh leaving his lips as he tried to ignore all the scarlet.  He bent down as he grabbed the collar from the ground, looking at it in his hand before, unwillingly, clasping it around the beaten skeletons throat, “There… Now, let’s get back. It’s almost dark out and Blue has to prepare for tomorrow’s training session.”

Papy gently held onto Red’s shoulder as they stumbled back over to Blue, who was smiling regardless the fact that he had his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see the ground again.

He wouldn’t see the tainted ground.

Red closed his sockets, not wanting to once again see the world warp around him, his stomach doing another flip as he pushed himself away from Papy once they enter the lounge room again. Red held onto his gut with his one usual able hand, trying not to hurl all over the floor as he panted, “I hate… short cuts…”

He narrowed his eyes at Papy as he just shrugged, Blue running out of the lounge room and up to his room upstairs, but not before shouting out a ‘goodnight’ to the other two. Red tugged at his collar with his fingers as he looked towards the nice boss, a nervous smile on his face as he pointed to the couch, “I’ll s-sleep on the c-couch or the f-floor… I don’t m-mind where.”

Papy frowned before replacing it with a lazy smile, “Na, I’ll take the couch. You can sleep on my bed.”

“B-but, it’s y-your bed… I-I’m not allowed to s-sleep on a b-bed.” Red stampeded out as he frowned deeply at Papy’s suggestion, tugging at the collar hard as he winced slightly from the pain that flared on his left shoulder blade.

"Here... What if we shared the bed. That means that neither of us has to sleep on the floor or the couch, so does that make it better?" Papy his back as he gently pushed the smaller skeleton towards the stairs, "Now come on, off to bed."

Red opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut up in fear of being yelled at by the bigger skeleton, he submissively nodded as he trotted up the stairs after the thin skeleton. Red watched the ‘nice’ boss slowly turn the knob to his room as he leaned on the door as it swung open, gesturing towards the messy room as he rubbed the back his neck, “Sorry ‘bout the mess, pal.”

Red just looked over the room, it is very similar to his own other than the fact that Papy had a bed and he didn’t, and the colour scheme, while he was red and black, Papy’s was orange and blue. He stepped over the piles of clothes that littered the ground, slowly making his way over to the bed, looking back to Papy who just shut the door and gazed at Red with a tired smile, “You can sleep on it, go ahead.”

Red gazed back to the bed, resting his right hand on the bed as he pushed down and watched it sink into the mattress. His mouth fell open as he had forgotten how soft a bed was, he carefully removed his jacket, leaving him in his shorts and a partially bare chest that was covered in bandages. He jumped onto the bed as Papy laid down on, his sweat pants loosely hanging around his waist as he rests his arms behind his head, sockets closed as Red sat beside him.

Red looked to ‘nice’ boss before hesitantly laying down beside him, curling into himself and facing away from the taller skeleton. His eyes drooped as he slowly began to doze off, the day’s events quickly catching up to him as he succumbed to the darkness.

. . . . .

White and red.

Everything was stained in these colours, and he couldn’t do a thing about it and it tore his soul in half.

It seemed that everything was falling to pieces; the world rips apart as everything that he had grown to love was being hurt. His bones shook violently as he rolled his shoulders, teeth clenched as his spine stretched out until a long tail swung and wrapped around his feet, his breath clouding in front of him, creating a crimson cloud that rose into the surrounding air. His skull began to narrow and become more animalistic as his teeth all sharpened and grew in size. His fingers becoming slanted claws as his entire bone structure shifted into the form of a gaster blaster.

His eyes flared as the new beast released a deafening roar, falling onto his front feet with a loud thump. His tail swayed slowly behind him as his spine had sharpened and torn away most of the clothing on him, leaving nothing but rags as the monster opened its monstrous mouth, red energy gathering in its jaws before releasing it with a loud boom as the ground exploded from the impact. His long body dodged the multiple attacks thrown at him; he almost appeared to have the flexibility and grace to evade every attack with ease.

Though that wasn't the case as a close attack shattered three of his left ribs, howling in pain as his cracked skull looked towards the sky momentarily before lunging at the demon, opening its jaw once more to charge an attack only for the attack to be stopped by a knife burying its self into his jaw.

He jumped back, clawing at the knife wedged into his mandible, growling and thrashing as the demon laughed at the other's struggles, "You really thought you could've won?! Ha, don't make me laugh! You're pathetic and are not capable of saving them or defeating me! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, WEAKLING!"

His jaw began to round again as scarlet dripped from his mouth, the ground slowly gaining a small puddle of red that was steadily growing as the demon walked over to the withering monster. It's small hand wrapping around the blade and pulling it out with a hard yank, the bone shattering as the beast fell onto his side, holding his jaw as crimson steadily flowed from the splinted ribs. A low whine was heard at the demon gave an inhumanly wide grin, the knife glinting as they giggled, "Let’s do this tomorrow~?”

**. . . . .**

Red shot up, legs pulled tightly to his chest as he glanced towards the still sleeping Papy, tears gathered in the corner of his sockets as he scooted closer to the other. Laying onto his right side as he pressed his back to the other's chest, hands entangling themselves into the sheets as he sobbed quietly.

He didn’t want to continue that battle, he wanted to die and stay that way.


	5. Memories of Suffering

_‘Do it. Do it. Do it.’_

A voice whispered in the back of his skull as he stared blankly at the glowing heart in his hand. The faintly pulsating object was covered in cracks as he slowly closed his hand around it, beginning to tighten his grip on it as the cracks began to spread and create a spider web of fractures. His teeth were gritted as large beads of sweat rolled down his skull, hands shaking as they tighten and loosen.

_‘Do it, weakling!’_

He growled as he closed his sockets, crimson tears gathering on his closed eyes as they rolled down his cheekbones, dripping to the ground as another voice spoke. The voice softer and concerned.

Who was it?

No one, NO ONE cared about him. So why is someone calling to him, wait, are they calling to him. Or are they trying to lure him into a trap, the hold on his heart was released as it floated in front of his chest before returning to hide behind his rib cage. He shook his head as he ignored the voice trying to be heard. He gave a sadden chuckle, his soul dulling in colour at it slowly bleed to white, becoming blank and dead.

“After so long, after death after death, the clock just rewinds. Going back and unable to move forward, so what is the point to try to change. Why can’t I just watch? Why can’t I just die? I’m so very tired… I just want to rest… This one time… Forever.”

A shaky grin spread across his face as he reached into his hood pocket to pull out the small knife. The blade glinted as he turned it in his hand, holding it with both hands as he held it over his soul. “Just this once… Just this moment… I’ll have some much-needed rest.”

“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!” The booming voice of his brother echoed in his skull for a couple seconds longer. He couldn’t do this, no matter how much his brother hurt him, he couldn’t hurt Papyrus. His little brother, Papyrus.

The knife clattered to the floor, his eyes staring at it widely as he quickly got up, knocking the knife under his wardrobe as he dusted his clothing off. He gave a lazy grin as he opened his door, beads of sweat forming on his skull as made his way downstairs to his brother, “B-boss, y-you called?”

**. . . . .**

No.

This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t be dead.

“Sans… This isn’t funny. S-stop fooling around…Sans?” His voice was just above a whisper, his eyes softened as he clutched the bloody red sweater covered in silver dust. His brother’s remains. A singular tear ran down his harsh face as he pulled the fabric to his face, crying ever so softly into the material.

He tried to heal him, but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t save him, he couldn’t protect him.

Oh, what a useless brother he was.

He pulled the material away from his face, his eyes narrowed and blazing with a furry for vengeance. He hoisted himself out of the crimson snow; hands grasping tightly at the shredded sweater, chuckling which quickly became maddening laughter.  “Oh, my brother, I promise to eradicate the filth who did this to you.”

With that, he made his way to town, to a place he knew that he could get help from because he wasn’t the only one that cared for him. He’d get help from a certain flame.

. . . . .

Papy lay awake, watching the smaller form sob until sleep took them once again, he then gently proceeds to pull the other into his chest in a protective manner to shield him from nightmares. The small skeleton wrapped his smaller hands around his upper arm, holding it closer to his damaged chest. Papy didn’t move, he didn’t want to wake Red, he looked like he needs all the sleep he could get and he was going to let him heal and sleep.

Red’s grip on his arm tightened, a faint whine emitting from him as Papy gently rubbed the top of his skull, a long sigh passing through his teeth as he let his eyes wander to the roof. Eye sockets going half-lidded as he fingers traced over some of the cracks and dints in Red’s skull, frowning at all of them.

How could someone have so many injuries, old and new? It was ridiculous.

Papy let the hand rubbing Red’s skull glow green, pushing his healing magic into the other’s body to soothe his pain and quicken his healing process. The glow of his magic causes the broken skeleton’s bones to emit a faint light as his dull soul illuminated a brighter crimson. Though the cracks in his soul were black and it made his soul look unique, he’d never seen a soul so damaged and yet still intact.

He was interested in this small skeleton.

Papy smiled rather fondly over Red as he heard a slight rumbling sound, he was confused and leaned closer to the smaller skeleton. He was purring. Papy struggled not to laugh, in risk of waking the other. Instead, he let himself be worn out until he could no longer use his magic, passing out from the extent of using his powers.

. . . . .

Red slowly cracked open his eyes, letting his gaze travel around the unfamiliar room, his figurative brows scrunching together in confusion as he felt something he was holding twitch. He looked at the arm and stared blankly at the appendage, as the gears in his head slowly began to spin. His sockets widened as he pushed the limb away, turning over to glare at the larger skeleton, glare faltering as he thought it was Boss.

His breath caught in his throat only to shakily release it when he realised it was nicer ‘boss' or Papy. Red shakily reached out to run his smaller right hand over the sleeping skeletons face, which was free of scars but not the faint bags under his sockets. He frowned slightly as he stiffly moved his left arm, his fingers pushing away from the bigger monster as he tried to scoot his way off the bed. Though that was proven difficult as a large pile of bones was blocking his way from getting off the bed, the only option was to climb over him.

Red sighed as stood on the bed with shaky legs, his shorts falling just below his hips as his bandaging had loosened and now barely clung to his bones. He gently placed his hands on the other's chest, straddling the monster before quickly getting off, face faintly flushed.

As he was about to jump to the floor, a large hand rubbed his skull as his sockets went wide, half-lidded sockets gazing at him. Red narrowed his eyes as he pushed the hand away, glaring as he bared his pointed teeth, “Don’t touch me…”

“Nyeh, you’re a _feisty kitten…”_


	6. Bubbles Of Relief

“Nyeh, you’re a _feisty_ kitten…”

Red blinked slowly before snapping at Papy, stomping his foot like a child as his cheeks were flushed slightly, “I-I’m not a kitten!”

Papy chuckled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed as he lowered his head a little to be eye level with Red. A lazy grin on his face as he rubbed Red’s skull, grin widening slightly, “My bad, lad.”

Red flinched under the touch, expecting a blow to the head but was surprised to have his head rubbed. He relaxed under the touch as he moved into it, sockets half-lidded and not seeing the faint glow the appeared to Papy’s cheekbones. Red hummed slightly before freezing, jumping away from the touch as he looked away, cheeks having flushed slightly as he grunted out, “I-I need a bath! Where’s the bathroom?”

Papy’s orange cheeks tainted cheeks glowed slightly as he pointed in the direction, “It’s the first door on the right.”

“T-thanks…” Red muttered he quickly walked – ran – from the room, slamming the door closed as he then proceeds to kicks his shoes and socks off, freezing when he came to realise he couldn’t undo the bandaging. He growled as he opened the door, his bare feet sinking into the carpet as he glared the ground, stuttering as he fiddled with the hem of his shorts, “H-hey… H-h-help me… I-I can’t use my a-arm…”

Papy blinked slowly as he looked at Red, eyes softening as he stood, shirt forgotten as he made his way to the bathroom, speaking calmly as his brain screamed at him not to lose his shit, “Uh, sure bud.”

Papy walked to the bathroom with Red, he leaned over the tub and turned on the tubs, letting warm water run into it. He then hummed to himself, as he looked back over to Red, who was fiddling with the bandaging, scowling in thought. Papy put some raspberry scented bubble mixture into the water, watching as bubbles began to form automatically.

Papy turned back over to Red, clearing his throat as he slowly moved his hands towards Red, slowly undoing all the dirty bandages as they fell to the floor. Red’s cheeks were dusted crimson as Papy stared at all the fractures, which didn’t go all the way through the bone just spread across the surface. His soul was a brighter scarlet than normal and pulsated steadily behind his ribs, Papy smiled softly as he moved to pick the cloth off the ground.

Red moved over to the tub, feeling the water as his lips twitched upwards slightly, glancing over his shoulder quickly to look at the other as he stripped and jumped into the bath, sinking into the water and hiding beneath the bubbles. Papy chuckled, cheeks dusting an orange as he threw the cloth in the bin, collecting a face-washer from the sink and dipping it into the water and rubbing gently at Red’s head.

“Here, I’ll help clean you up a little.” Red looked up at Pappy, sockets half-lidded as he let the other dab and scrub away at his skull and back, the water gaining a faint crimson colour as Papy continue to clean his damaged shoulder.

This was nice. Red hadn’t felt this relaxed or calm in a long time, he was always on edge, always prepared for something to lass out at him. He released a long sigh, letting the hot water warm his bones as he hummed softly at the other’s touch. ‘ _So gently and tender, such an accepting feeling. I could get used to this… but how long would it last? For a day? A week? A month?_ ’

He didn’t know but until that time came, he’ll relish in the small amounts of affection these monsters give him because he knew he needed it.

He needs this break, even if it was just temporary.

This new boss, Papy was so much nicer and caring. He liked him, but he didn’t understand why? He didn’t know what this feeling was, his soul fluttered and twisted when he was looked at with affection. Red played with the water in front of him, staring at his reflection as he scowled. ‘ _There’s no way anyone could love you! You’re pathetic! Weak! Unloved! Forgotten! Unwanted! Done For!_ ’

 The voice in the back of his head made him flinch as he pulled his knees to his chest, crimson tears gathering in the edges of his sockets, as he knew the voice was right. He was weak and didn’t stand a chance against most or ANY monsters.

No. This wasn’t the time for such thinking, he had to forget that for the time being if he wanted to relax. Red took a deep breath in before releasing it, breathing in the sweet smelling bubbles as he tilted his head back to rest on the side of the tub, looking up at Papy. Red gave him a sharp-toothed grin, regardless that his cheeks were as crimson as his eyes, chuckling softly as Papy held out a towel, “We’ll have to get you some new shirts and shorts, these are pretty dirty and ragged. So you’ll borrow some from Blue.”

Red didn’t reply as he just stared at the other, eyes wandering over his features as his soul fluttered. He may not know what this feeling in his chest is, but he knows that it is either from Papy’s kindness or just from being around the other. To know that he’ll have to wait, but only momentarily as he let his socket fall half-lidded as he gazed at the other.

Red was snapped from his train of thought as he slowly pushed himself up, using the edge of the tub as leverage as he grabbed the towel from the other, wrapping it around him awkwardly as he stepped out of the tub. Papy gathered Red’s dirty clothes, throwing them in the wash as he ushered the smaller skeleton to follow.

Red’s feet slowly followed the other, eyes drifting over the other’s bare back, examining each of his vertebra and ribs, and each small crack and scar. He held the towel tighter around his form as he felt his cheeks burn an even bright crimson, which he didn’t think it was possible as Papy opened the door to Blue’s room, motioning for him to go in.

Red shook his head, scowling at the floor as he thought to himself, ‘ _Stop looking at him! It’s making you feel weird_!’

Papy dug through Blue’s draws, pulling out a grey shirt and a pair of dark grey pants, holding them out to Red, with a faint smile. Red pulled at his collar, having not taken it off to bathe as he reached for the pants, sliding them on as he dropped the towel and looked at the shirt, narrowing his sockets. Red spoked lowly, barely above a whisper as he looked up at the other, “You don’t expect _me_ to put that on _myself_ …”

“Nyeh, I kinda figured you’d need help~” Papy smirked as he bent down and slide the shirt over his head as he carefully lifted his arms one at a time and through the holes. Red huffed as his cheeks glowed a fetching shade of crimson, murmuring out a quiet ‘thank you’.

Papy picked up the towel off the ground, throwing it over his shoulder as he strolled to the bathroom to throw it into the washing pile. Red watched his every move as he padded his feet after the other, watching as Papy returned to his room to put on his orange hoodie. Red gazed at him at the taller skeleton looked down at him, a faint smile on his face as he spoke lazily, “Hey, let’s get a bite to eat at Muffets.”

Red nodded his head numbly, quickly running away to grab his jacket, slipping it on with a little bit of difficulty and slipping on his shoes as he returned to Papy. He gently pulled at the collar on his neck, nervously looking at the ground as he slowly followed Papy downstairs and to the front door. His feet shuffling against the carpet as Papy opened the door to let in the crisp winter breeze, causing his bones to rattle slightly from the cold. Scarlet eyes looking in wonder as thousands of crystals fell from the heavens, stepping out into the cold as he kept his gaze directed to the sky.

Papy looked at the smaller skeleton with amusement, digging in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, grabbing one and placing it between his teeth as he lit the end. Breathing in and releasing a grey cloud, watching as it swirling in the surrounding area. Red looked away from the sky to see the cloud rolling out of Papy’s mouth, raising a figurative brow as he pointed to the thing in his mouth, “What’s that?”

“Huh, this. It’s a cigarette, it helps you keep calm.” Papy simply spoke as he ushered for the other to follow, taking long strides as he made sure that Red wasn’t falling too far behind. Beads of sweat began to form on Red’s skull as he tried to keep close to the other, his breathing becoming uneven as they drew closer to the town.

Papy stopped shortly, waiting for Red to get closer as he began to walk again but at a slower pace. He then stopped in front of Muffets, opening the door and waiting for the smaller skeleton to enter the diner. He threw the bud of his cigarette to the ground, before entering after Red and breathing in the similar smell of pastries and cakes. He slowly moved towards the front counter, sitting down at the bench and helping Red, much to his embarrassment; sit on the stool next to him.

Red spun around on his chair, looking around the place before jumping and almost falling off his chair when Muffet spoke up, “Hello dearies? What can I get you~?”

 “I’ll have the usual and… He’ll have mustard, if ya got any.” Papy looked at Red for a moment, making sure he hadn’t of fallen. Red narrowed his eyes at him, cheeks flushed slightly he fiddle with his collar, puffing out his cheeks.

Muffet blinked slowly as she rushed out back to see if she could find any out back, returning a couple minutes later with the wanted contents. Papy looked at Red from the corner of his socket, watching as he sipped at the mustard in a rather cute way. Papy’s cheeks gained a faint orange as he looked away, sipping at his sweet liquid as Red swung his legs back and forth. Looking up at Papy as he looked at the bottle he was drinking from, cheeks flushing slightly as he spoke aloud by accident, “Honey…”


	7. Echoing Thoughts

“Honey…”

Red’s cheek gained a very deep crimson as he looked away, Papy chuckling as he held the bottle towards him, the golden sticky liquid shifting in the bottle, “Did you wanna try it?”

Red twisted his small hands into the cloudy grey shirt, shaking his head as his thoughts muddled together. Red honestly wasn’t talking about the content but Papy himself, so the fact that he accidentally called him that embarrassed him. However, he wasn’t wrong because so far, this Papyrus had done nothing but be sweet and caring towards him. His soul fluttered in his chest as his slender fingers began to tear away the shirt from where he was grabbing, sockets widening as his red pupils shrunk to pinpricks. His hands uncurled as he looked up to the yellow mustard bottle in front of him, fingers curling around it as he chewed on the nip of the bottle, nervously glancing at Papy out the corner of his eye, noticing he was talking to Muffet, who was cleaning glasses.

The glass glinted in the light as he saw his reflection in the glass, his red eyes sparking in horror as he sore a figure scowling at him. He stared in horror at the figure; there was no way that ‘he’ was here. ‘He’ couldn’t be.

_SELFISH! UNWANTED! UNLOVED! DONE FOR! KILL YOURSELF! JUST DIE!_

Red’s sockets widened as he dropped the mustard bottle, hands resting against his skull as a throb began to pound at his head. His slender fingers scratched at his cranium as he tried to relieve some of the pressure building, a voice being faintly heard but was quickly blocked out with voices screaming in his head.

_WEAKLING! PATHETIC! USELESS! DISGUSTING! FILTH! WORTHLESS!_

Tears began to form on the edges of his sockets, eyes shut tightly as someone pulled his hands away from his skull, stopping him from hurting himself. Pain flared in his left socket, magic igniting as he opened his mouth and a scream bounced off the walls of the once silent dinner.

_FAILURE! MISTAKE! INVALID! SCRAPS! TRASH! PARASITE!_

“S-shut up… I’m not… I’m not… stop…” Red’s spine began to stretch, something swinging dangerously behind his body as his jaw began to narrow along with his skull. His magic swirled and pulsed around his soul as he tried to calm down, vertebra gaining a sharp point as fingers became more slender and sharp claws as he fell to the ground, off the bar stool as he leaned on his arms to keep him from landing on his face. His form trembled as he tried to breathe steadily, his arms weakly pushing himself up as his cloudy vision looked towards the door as he pushed his legs to run to it.

 _ANIMAL! BEAST! FREAK! THING! ERROR!_   ** ** _DeMoN!_****

Red’s crimson breath clouded in front of him as he stumbled into the forest, dodging between the trees as he fell onto his front legs and ran on all fours. Stopping only when he reached a clearing, the clothing on his body shredded as he let his heavy head fall to the ground, curling up in the snow with his tail wrapped around his body.

He’s not here.

He can’t experiment on me.

He’s gone.

He died.

Red released a whine as he allowed his heavy animalistic head to lift to look towards the sky, staring as crystals gently swayed to the ground, sticking to the tall trees that dance in the breeze. Scarlet pupils gaze in wonder as he slowly pushed himself up, as he held a clawed hand up to the heavens, catching snowflakes as he a rumble left his chest, a laugh.

Peaceful.

This world seemed peaceful.

The breezed that made the trees dance, whistled as his bones were chilled and raddled a slightly as the crunching of snow met him. He quickly ran to hide in the shadows of the trees as the figure walked into the clearing, calling out, “Red! Red! Where’d you go?! Come back! Red?!”

Red slowly moved out of the shadows, dropping his head he hesitantly moved towards Papy, who stared at him with a lazy grin. Warm hands grabbed the bottom of his jaw, lifting his head to meet a warm gaze, this gaze caused Red’s soul to flutter and twist.

Maybe he could get used to this; maybe he could call these monsters his new family.

Red leaned into the touch, crimson tears slowly running down his face as thumbs brushed over his jaw. He released a low whine as his animalistic featured began to slowly disappear as he sat on the ground sobbing as he rubbed his hands over his tear stain cheeks, “I-I-I’m s-sorry for r-r-running… I-I-I won’t r-run again… I p-promise.”

Papy bent down, knees in the snow as he scooped the other into his arms, holding him protectively to his chest, speaking in a low and calm tone, “It’s fine, Red. Something just spooked or frightened you, there’s nothing wrong with being scared. You have to be scared to overcome something, every monster is afraid of one thing or another. Now, let’s go home. I’ll make you something warm if you like?”

Red hiccupped as he curled his small hands into Papy’s hoodie, pressing his face into his shoulder as he let the other figure warm his chilled bones. His legs curled around Papy’s waist, sockets half-lidded as he felt his soul flutter and warmth spread across his cheeks. Red’s gaze was stuck to Papy’ face as the other looked at him; he chuckled softly as he let the world around them warp as he re-appeared in front of his house.

Papy pushed the door open and sat Red on the couch, gently resting a hand on his skull as he rubbed it, kneeling down and smiling fondly, “What do you want?”

What’d he want? He has never been asked that it’s always what other’s wanted and what he couldn’t have.

Red fiddled with his fingers as he looked at his lap, soul fluttering as his cheeks still had a tinge of crimson. His gaze flickered up to looked at Papy as he quietly murmured, “Um… A-anything is f-fine.”

Papy nodded as he gave a soft pat to Red’s skull as he left to go prepare something warm, leaving a fidgeting skeleton. Who pulled his knees to his chest, curling up as he wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his skull on them as he let his eyes droop. He blinked slowly as he yawned; accidentally lashing out had drained his magic and at this point he needed food or sleep. Both sounded lovely.

Light thumps of footsteps made Red lift his head slightly as Papyrus held two mugs filled with a brown liquid, white things floating on the top. Red lifted his hands towards Papy, grabbing the warm mug as he breathed in the warm steam of hot chocolate, sipping it and allowing it to warm his bones. Quickly finishing the drink as he reached forward to place it on the table as he watched as Papy flickered through the T.V channels.

His chest felt warm when he near Papy, is that a good thing? It must be, because why other would he fell this relaxed and… happy.

Happy.

He’s happy.

Crimson pupils gaze at the taller figure, smiling faintly as he slowly felt his eyes close, sleep taking him. However, as soon as he closed his eyes he gently fell against Papy’s side, who just looked down and smiled, wrapping an arm around the sleeping skeleton. Papy rubbed small circles on Red’s head and slowly trail down to rub his spine, the smaller skeleton emitting a faint rumbling sound. Purring.

_. . . . ._

_Skeletal hands tightly wrapped around a throat, pressing down as hard as he could as a sharp object – knife – was being slowly wedged between the vertebras in his neck. A crimson trail ran from his mouth as he grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as he tried to push the kid back, chuckling weakly as his voice was low and raspy, “Eh…seeya again…. In the…. End… Kid…”_

_He released his hold on the other’s neck, letting his hands fall to the tile floor with a clack as the knife hit the ground with a clink. Pain shortly being cut off as everything faded to black, the world gaining colour again as he woke up on his bed of blankets. Sweat dripping from his forehead as he reaches up to touch his chin, pulling his hand away to see scarlet on his fingers. A sigh was released from his throat as he used his black hoodie to wipe it away. “Again… This kid was taking a toll on me…They keep making me wake up to this…”_

_“SANS! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!” Sans begrudgingly got up, stumbled a little, his ribs sore from being broken as he grit his teeth, and made his way to his post. Though on the way, he looked towards the stream, hands shoved deeply into his pockets as he gazed back to the direction of his post._

_The human was coming today._

_His feet drifted closer to the edge, the tips of his shoes hanging over as he looked around before taking a small step back and turning on his heel. Eyes stuck to the trunks of the pine trees as he closed his sockets, letting himself fall back into the dark icy water. His eyes cracked open as he watched the bright surface get darker and darker as he travelled further down into the depths. Mouth tightly closed shut as he reached towards the surface, eye narrowing as he parted his mouth and let the freezing water burn and wash away his warm buzzing soul until it was barely shining in the dark depths._

_His red soul glowed dully before completely going out as it cracked and shattered._

_Again, he’ll wake up_.

 _Death wasn’t an option_.

 _He’d be stuck in this foreve_ r.

_He’ll keep dying._

_They’ll keep coming back._

_And he’ll stop trying._

_The current in the depths whisked his ashes away into the dark depths as again woke up in his bed. Letting the crimson run down his chin as he let his head fall into his hands, crying as he grit his teeth. His soul glowing dully under his shirt as he moved his hands away from his eyes, glaring at his soul as he grabbed it, digging his skeletal fingers into the red heart. As he screamed and tore it to shreds but it wouldn’t let him die that easily as he felt his body slowly begin to turn to dust as Boss burst into the room._

_His sockets wide as he ran towards San only for him to crumble to dust at his touch._

_He was gone again._

_He’ll be back in the end._

_He’ll wake up._

_Kill himself_.

 _Wake up_.

_Kill himself._

_Wake up._

_And unbroken cycle._

_****Pl@3s3 l3t m3 d!3** ** _

****_. . . . ._ ** **

Red jolted awake, looking around frantically as he felt himself get pulled closer to a body. His cheeks flared crimson as he looked up to see Papy cuddling him in his sleep, though he won’t deny that it didn’t feel nice. His hands trembled as he grabbed onto his orange hoodie, cuddling closer he mumbled, “I could g-get use to t-this…”


End file.
